Black Skys
by LawlietKnight
Summary: Kyo is having dreams about his past, and of Yuya. Yuya is worried for Kyo. She want to help. Kyo wakes up one night and is scared, Yuya is there, and find something new about Kyo that hurts her even more, than a blade. *a bit of lemon in the future*
1. Chapter 1

Black Sky's

Chapter 1

Memory of the Killer

The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud in the sky, the sun was high in the sky and a gentle breeze. Today was a perfect day to relaxes and have a bottle of Sake. Shiseiten were walking down a dirt road going into Edo. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. The air smelled of blood, fresh spelled blood.

"Oi, Kyo, what's wrong." asked Akira as his gazed turned to his father figure.

Kyo looked down a Akira. Bontenmaru looked at Kyo, as did Akari and Hotaru.

"Bontenmaru do you smell it?" asked Kyo as he narrows his eyes. Bontenmaru sniffs the air as does Akari.

" Copper and Salt…Blood." said Akira.

Kyo looked at Akari and smirked.

"It's just up the road not far from here." he concluded as he pointed north. Where Kyoto was.

Kyo arched and eyebrow and started to walk farter down the road. As they walked down the road, they heard a young boys voice, about 14 or 15. And a hurt man.

"You truly are….a monster." said the man.

The Shiseiten turned the corner and was a young boy sitting on a boulder, he was licking blood of his fingers, a scythe a very tall scythe, it was right beside him. Kyo twitched as he saw the boy lick the blood off his fingers.

"Anything else you would like to say, old man." He asked, his voice sound so smooth and sent chills down every ones spine.

The boy looked over towards Kyo and the gang, Kyo smiled with muse.

The boy smirked Evilly, he had Topaz eyes and showed a fang as he looked at Kyo.

He also had black hair with some blood splattered on his white face. Than he turned back to the man who was barely breathing.

"You bore me old man." he said, he walked over to the man and crushed his head, blood splattered everywhere. More blood splattered the boys face.

He sighed and put his hand behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"Well there was no satisfaction in that, now I'm bored as the fuck." he said while turning in the direction of Kyoto, he walked over to his weapon and it turned into a very small staff it was know 5' he stuck it in a pouch on his thigh. His Clothes were covered in blood. He had black jeans and a white shirt, well was a white, was now covered in blood.

He looked over to us and scanned us, and sighed once again, that pissed me off.

He turned around on his heel and walked away, he looked to the side and sat down in the middle of the road, and just sat there.

"What the Fuck is that kid doing?" asked Akari as she looked over at him.

I grunted and walked over to him, I was keeping my hand on my Muramasa.

I stood behind the boy covere3d in blood. He titled his head back and looked up at me.

He looked tried, lost, and confused. It was really hard to tell because his face was blank, and his eyes were deep.

"Oh hi!" he said bluntly. Than he arched his eyebrow and looked over to the tree.

I just stared at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked coolly. He looked back at me.

" A boy." he said sarcastically, he got up and dusted himself off, like it was going to do any good for him anyways, he was covered in blood, for god sake.

I was amused by this boy, his cocky attitude, his fighting, strength, maybe I'll let him join.

"My name is Mitsu. And yours?" he asked with a bit of annoyance.

I smirked at Mitsu, 'what a girly name' I thought.

"Yes I know its girly." he said in a stoned voice as of again looking at the tree.

"OnimeNo Kyo, and I want you to join me and the Shiseiten, it could be fun hav-"

"Sure, but I need to know something." He said as he cut me off.

I arched an eyebrow in response.

"What years is this?" he asked seemly not enjoying the question he had just asked.

I told him, and he just looked at me, and I could tell he was pissed.

"Okay where are we going?" he asked.

Akari, Hotaru, Bontenmaru, and Akira, walked over towards us. Mitsu got up and sighed again.

"Welcome to the Shiseiten." said Bontenmaru as he patted Mitsu on the back, but as he did Mitsu flipped him over his shoulder and put him in an arm-lock, Bon had his face in the dirt. Everyone was shocked at the fact he had just flipped the second strongest man in the Shiseiten with just ease.

"If you ever touch me ever again, I will break you." Said Mitsu in a demonic voice that sent chills down every ones spin but mine. He let go of Bontenmaru. He walked in the direction of Kyoto.

"What's the fuck is that kids Problem." asked Bon.

I chuckled. And followed the boy, I walked right next to him.

He seemed to be in a daze, he looked empty.

"You know its rude to stare Kyo." he said with a chuckle.

"Really now." I said as I arched an eyebrow.

He yawned and looked at the darkened sky, gray clouds grew over head and it was coming fast.

"There is going to be a very nasty storm tonight, we should find an Inn or something." Stated Mitsu while looking up at the once enlighten sky. "and yet it was such a peaceful morning, I wanted to take a nap, until they came." Mitsu said to himself.

Bontenmaru walked beside me and looked over a the young lad covered in blood.

"By the way why were they after you Mitsu?" asked Bontenmaru.

Mitsu shrugged and kept walking. We made it to a village and came to a Inn. Mitsu paid and got 7 rooms. Akari grabbed Mitsu hand and took him down to a shop and bought him some new clothes, it was a black a pair jeans, with a new black t-shirt XIII on the front. Than they came back to the hotel. I picked Mitsu up threw him over my shoulder and walked into the bath and told him to take a bath, I did what I was told and took a bath as I did the black dye came off my hair and white hair appeared.

"You had dye in your hair, that's odd?" Kyo said as he felt the dye in between his fingers.

"I was hiding from someone, I think. I don't really remember anything in the last 9 years." Mitsu stated as he washed the lasted of the dye out of his hair. He got out changed in to a sleeping kimono, went into his room and slept in his futon.

I went back into my room and also went to sleep. I kept having dreams about a young blond, she had emerald green eyes, she was beautiful. She looked at me with such pain. I was calling her name, but I couldn't here what I was saying.

"Kyo is my most precious person…if you kill him, I'll never forgive you, because I love Kyo ." was all she said. I woke up, I had only been asleep for a half an hour. Sweat covered my face, my heart was racing. I felt really light headed.

*Back out of the dream*

I had woken up from those memories, I hand not been able to sleep for the rest of the night, we were at the campsite in Aokigahara.

Only Yuya was up, she was staring up at the fire the flames danced across her milky face.

"You know it's rude to stare." Yuya said with little emotion.

"Hn."

She looked over at me, she looked worried, she got up and walked towards me.

"Are you alright, you look pale, had a nightmare." her voice was soft, smoothing and clam.

"it's non of you business." I said. She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"It was about you past was it not." she sighed and got up. I was surprised on how she knew.

"How do you know." I asked coolly.

"You talk in your sleep, and I could tell by the way you were trying to wake up." she was before leaning against a tree across from me.

"Whatever." I said "Go back to sleep."

She closed her eyes and breathe deeply. Yuya, I, Sasuke, Benitora, Yukimura, and Okuni. Were all at the campsite, everyone was now back into a deeper sleep.

When I was back into dream land all I dreamed about was Yuya, and myself. She was laying on a futon. My head was on her chest using her as a pillow, my arms holding her close, as she held me tight in her grasp afraid that I would leave. I looked up at her and kissed her with passion, as she kissed me back.

"Kyo…"

I woke up…Yuya as wide awake. She was looking at me surprise. She also had a blush across her face.

"What do you want, woman." I hissed.

"Nothing, it just you said my name in your sleep." she said before leaning back against the tree to sleep.

I was a bit shocked myself and said nothing, I just close my eyes and once again back to sleep.

I dreamed of nothing, for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Kyo dreams of an old friend,_

_has a dream about Yuya._

_whats going on._

_why is he dreaming of the past and what he thinkd might happen if he is lucky._

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN SDK ANY THIS STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old Friends

Morning came faster than I excepted and I barely got any sleep, Yuya seemed restless, pissed, and sad, me on the other hand I was pained, I hated today I wanted to end as fast as it could.

I wanted to kill someone anyone for that matter, I don't care who it was. The sun was out, the sky was clear, even the damn birds were singing. Why can today be rainy and thunderous. Shit I don't care as long as it isn't this damn cheeky. Dog-Face seemed upset today also. I wonder why she has no reason to be upset. "Oi woman, why are you so pissy?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" she glared at me. Glared at me what the fuck did I do I just asked a question.

"Because you look ugly pissed, check than your always ugly." I said

"you should look in the mirror, oh wait you cant because every time you do it shatters." she remarked.

"listen little girl I'm devilishly handsome." I smirked

"Wow Kyo I never knew the day you would turn gay." She placed a hand over her mouth and stared at me wide eyed. Shit she got me their…wait a minute I think I got one.

"Dog-Face, don't you need a license to be that ugly." I smirked

"Okay than how come you said my name in my sleep, and looming threateningly over my shoulder, glaring at any man who so much as glance at me, answer that." she smirked.

Welcome To Edo Home of the cherry blossoms.

Great today is the worst why do we have to be in Edo of all place, at this Inn the night he died.

Yuya look as if she was about to cry, so much pain in her eyes, a knot grew in my stomach. I hated to she her this sad.

We got too an Inn and she paid with no complant, not a one, everyone was worried but not as much as me.

Me and Yuya had to share a room, Benitora and Okuni, Sasuke and Yukimura, had to shared a room.

I was left in my room, drinking sake, I was staring at the wall and remembering Mitsu.

Flash Back****

Mitsu was sitting under a cherry tree, he held one knee to his chest, and te other out in front of him.

He watched to the sun set. He said he hates sunset because they are sad. Which kinda makes sense.

I was sitting beside him drinking sake.

"Kyo, what is happiness?" he asked.

I was a bit shock and a bit taken back. I looked at him and he look at me, this is the first time I've ever seen him look so confused and sad, but it was only for a split second.

"Happiness is something warm like, hot-bun and hot tea, it when you eat it and get that warm felling in your stomach." I said with a smirk, trying my best to answer his question.

He look at me and laughed a bit, he stood up and stretched his arms.

"Okay I'll be right back." he said was he ran into Nippon, he was gone only 5 minutes. He came back with a bag of food. He sat in front of me and opened the bag.

"Mitsu what did you buy."I asked He pulled out a hot bun and gave it to me. He pulled one out for himself. And ate it. I also began to eat mine. For the first time I've been with him, He smiled it was a real smile, his topaz eye turned into a Golden color than back to a topaz. I could help myself and smiled also. I guess I was right.

Hot-buns really are happiness. Wait what happened about the tea?

End of Flash Back****

I know what im going to do. Yuya had just walked in. she was a bout to sit down.

"Woman your coming with me, lets go." Im surprise she didn't aruge or asks any question.

I went up to a meat bun stand and order a few. She paid with a sigh. I grabed the bag and her wrist and found a cherry tree on a very high hill. "Sit." again she said nothing, she glared at me though. I was in front of her criss crosed and opened the bag and handed her a bun.

She took it and bit into eat. I did the same.

"I had a friend, he asked me what happiness was, I told him something warm like hot-buns or hot tea. So he got up and ran into town, he came back five minutes later, with a bag of hot buns. We both ate some, but I realised hot buns can bring happiness." I confessed.

I looked over at her to see what she would say.

"Your right it does bring happiness, Might I asks who your friend was?" Yuya asked. She bit into her bun again.

"Mitsu, he was like my son and a best friend." I stated as I ate my bun.

Her eyes wided. "Mitsu The Angel of Darkness, that Mitsu." she asked in disbelieve. I nodded. A smile went on her face, and she understood something, I want to know something about her.

"Is that why you are upset Kyo." She asked. I nodded.

"Now sense I said that, you have to tell me whats wrong with you." I stated. She sighed and looked at the blue sky.

"Today she the death of my brother and my birthday, I turned 17 today." she said as she looked me in the eyes.

"But im feeling much better thanks to you." She smiled. I smirked and gave her another bun. We spent the whole day together we goofed around, she was really fun to hang around, we pulled pranks on the guards in town and she told me which wemon are safe to sleep with and ones that are not good to sleep with or I could get STDs.

It was really useful. I asked her how she knew that information but she said it was a secert…I'll get it out off her one day.

By the time we got back to the Inn, I was drunk, Yuya was sober just a bit. I Know have a new drinking buddy. (Go me).

Morning****

I woke up in Yuyas Arms I was holding her in my arms, we slept together, but she was fully dressed and I wasn't…WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

Yuya was awake. "Oh so you are awake know, Can you let go of me."she asked, I didn't want to, but I had to.

She got up and handed me my clothes. "Why am I naked?" I asked her. She looked at me a giggled.

"you'll remember." she giggled again.

She lefted the room and I tried to remember what happened.

Flash Back****

We were in the room Yuya placed me on my futon, she was about to get up, when I pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. I pulled her down onto the futon and undress my self, She started kissing my neck and down onto my stomach. Than came back up to my lips, than her hands went up my back and to my neck, Than black out.

End of flash Back****

I blushed at the thought. I was about to have sex with Yuya, and I want to have sex with her but not drunk i want to remeber it though. I got dressed and headed down in to the dinning area.

Yuya had a seat open across of her and I sat down. We order and waited for are food. "So what did you guys do last night huh Kyo-san." Yukimura looked at Yuya than back to me and giggled.

"Walked around town and a ate meat-buns, pulled pranks on the guard and got drunk, well I got drunk not Yuya, she is really a heavy drinker." I stated,

everyone was in shock but Yuya.

"Wow, that is umm…okay…that sounded like fun." studder Benitora.

I looked at Yuya and Yuya looked at Me. We both laughed. Are food came and We ate and talked about random things.

"You two seem to get a long a lot better know, ever sense Kyo got his body back and last night it seems you to became really close friends or lovers." Giggled Yukimura. Yuya stood up and paid and walked away. she still had a smile on her face.

"c'mon guys i dont want to stay in this town forever." She said from outside she had the cart and the supplies and two bottles of Sake one for me and one for Yukimura.

We agreed and headed out and for the rest of the day we all acted as if notheting ever happened, last night between me and Yuya.

"Yukimura how long do we have." asked Okuni.

"not much longer maybe a few days, depends." he said with a cherry smile and Voice.


End file.
